


Walking Among Giants

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aggression, Character Development, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Mentions of Size Kink, Nervousness, Size Difference, Slightly Tense, introductions, mentions of interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: First Aid meets the Constructicons officially, under Scavenger's watchful eye of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyKatt25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatt25/gifts).



Staring at the fencing to the build site, First Aid already felt small. He felt smaller as the huge mechs inside paid him no mind, not noticing the teeny medic cowering in the opening of their gate. It was like trying to gain the courage to step into a giant’s territory; First Aid treated the wounds of those who trespassed unwantedly into build sites.

Scavenger invited him here, near lunch, to meet his gestalt. First Aid met them all medically, mostly when helping restrain them for another round of vaccinations. Breakdown and Knock Out, Red Alert and even Evac helped with that, holding down the powerful mechs. Some were more docile than others, Scrapper just crushing a metal barrel in his hand as the needle went in. Others, like Bonecrusher, required Rung to be present.

Regardless of who did what in the ward, they still terrified First Aid. But this wasn’t just their build site, it was Scavenger’s. He sensitively stepped over the line, holding a small bag with his lunch. Instantly eyes snapped to him predatorily. Plating fluffed to vent heat from their rough working in the small moment of break, and he could feel evaluations being taken from him with the scrutiny he’d use on his patients.

“Need somethin’, medic?” Mixmaster. If he got a hold on anyone, there was never enough mech to treat. “None of us called for ya.” He glanced to Scrapper who gave a light nod of confirmation.

“I…” He squeaked, and shuffled back to the dirt edge of the lot, but didn’t leave. First Aid crunched in on himself to look like less a problem. To the constructicons, he was in their build site, threat enough. Scrapper narrowed his optics.

He recognized this little medic. Scavenger hung around him a bit more than just for wounds, but he’d be damned if he got angry at Scavenger for making a friend. Scrapper cared for his team, even if he showed it by smashing them around a little more than what was good for them. “Spit it out, medic. We’re kind of busy.” A soft chime, and suddenly everything about First Aid slipped their minds in place of thoughts of lunch. They dropped materials in place, set tools out of the dirt, and walked off to a corner of the lot set aside for their personal things and storage for tiny materials like bolts and rivets.

First Aid watched them go, raising a hand and making a soft noise. “First Aid!” A much more cheerful sounding voice. Scavenger came over and smiled a little, glancing over his shoulder then Aid’s before stealing a kiss to his cheek. “I see you stepped into the lot. I wondered why I felt my metal crawl… Brave of you. They didn’t do anything right?” First Aid shook his head and, still stunned, clung onto his lover with a soft whine. “Aid?”

“Your gestalt is terrifying.” He whispered softly. Scavenger smiled and nodded, taking his hand smoothly.

“Yes they are. And you should be, stepping onto our build site without Scrapper knowing, but they wouldn’t hurt you. To be honest, they’re not stupid enough to hurt a medic. Even if Hook can repair most of us, if something more serious like an entire actuator housing needed replaced, smaller hands do fine work much better.” Scavenger felt First Aid relax a bit and slowly began to walk him over to where his team was wolfing down something from Swerve’s, all except Hook who ate extraordinarily cleanly.

Scavenger grunted softly, getting their attention and all began to raise plates again as they saw First Aid but a single hand up from Scavenger made them stop. “Cut that slag out.” First Aid flinched at the sudden harsh tone from his lover and shuffled behind his leg, looking down and away and anywhere but these scary, aggressive mechs. “First Aid, it’s okay… They’re not going to touch you.” And with abnormally harsh a stare at his team, Scavenger secured that.

Scavenger was considered the most useless until they needed him. That did not mean they didn’t recognize he could be a threat in a fight, especially if protecting something. But this little something was a pretty little Autobot medic, and Scrapper didn’t know what to make of this. As his teammate sat in the usual place, the little red and white medic settled behind his knee and peaked out before waving a bit.

 _Alright, so he’s fraggin’ cute,_ Scrapper thought, grinning a bit as First Aid pulled out his lunch and unfolded the bag to use as a mat of sorts. Hook watched with interest, another way to keep things tidy and neat. He copied instantly, though knowing Hook he would take credit later.

“Alright I’ll bite. Why the slag is there an Autobot medic attached to your thigh?” Long Haul spoke up around a mouthful of something, and Hook and First Aid grimaced and looked away. “Oops.” He swallowed and then grinned, nudging Hook. “Looks like another clean freak.”

Scavenger thought carefully on how to word this before closing his eyes and shrugging as he bit into a meal _not_ from Swerve’s. Instantly Scrapper had suspicions that this medic made it for him. “Do you care if I’m blunt?” A little hand rested on a huge thigh and First Aid shook his head. “Alright. He’s my lover.”

All eyes snapped to Scavenger, other than First Aid who found a very interesting scrap of metal on the ground to watch. He felt burning stares on him and glanced up at Scrapper, who quirked a brow. “That true, First Aid?” The use of his name instead of ‘the medic’ or ‘Autobot’ made him feel that much more comforted they wouldn’t tear him apart.

“Y-Yes sir.” First Aid softly spoke and pressed up closer to Scavenger for comfort.

“I guess that explains why I’ve seen you two stuck to each other like scrapmetals to tarpaper.” Scrapper accepted it immediately, and the others just stared at him. He glanced around and shrugged. “Do you think I just watch you guys on site?” A devious grin. “I have to admit though I didn’t expect Scavenger to be _courting_ an Autobot medic.”

“How’d you meet?” Mixmaster seemed skeptical but more at Scavenger than Aid. As far as he was concerned knowing a medic meant late-night repairs when Ratchet refused them or sent them as test subjects for Evac’s training.

“Remember that time you guys kicked my aft?” Several deadpans. “In Xenogen and hard enough to cause some damage.” Several noncommittal grunts and shrugs. It happened; they hurt each other often. “Well First Aid found me to fix me. Did a pretty good job too.” First Aid glanced up and Scavenger knew he was smiling. “We got to talking, and he dragged me around to help him collect plants.”

“If you didn’t get him flowers, I’ve taught you nothing about romance.” Hook muttered, and First Aid spoke up.

“He did. A Touch Me Not.” And the couple both giggled, or in Scavenger’s case, chuckled. Scrapper could _feel_ the inside joke, but didn’t pry. “I still have it. I pressed it in a book to preserve it.”

Scavenger purred softly, earning him more stares but Scrapper shrugged off the shock in favor of a grin. “Primus be damned if you two the most slaggin’ smitten bots I’ve ever seen. You know how often he purrs?”

First Aid put a finger to his mask’s chin, and looked up at Scrapper. “A lot when he’s around me.”

The group looked stunned at the blatant admission, before Long Haul broke into a deep booming laugh. “Oh Primus, that’s rich. Got yourself a cuddly little Autobot and you go all soft!” Scavenger glared and threw a barrel at his teammate, who took it to the chest and stopped laughing but grinned.

“Cut it out before you break something.” Hook rolled his optics. “It’s not like taking a lover made him any softer. He still just dented your chest plates with a simple barrel.” That was the size of First Aid’s chest, but the medic didn’t speak up this time.

First Aid got a bit bolder and picked up his lunch, packed the wrappings away, and climbed up onto Scavenger’s leg to sit with his back to a warm and grimy chest. He never minded; he’d wash him up later. A few fake and a few real ‘awws’ were thrown at him and First Aid shied away, prompting more of the sounds. Scavenger jealously sheltered a hand around him and snorted.

Scrapper waved a hand. “Oh please, you know I don’t go for the smaller mechs. Didn’t know you had a size kink, Scavenger.” He poked, perhaps a bit too far but as First Aid squeaked and whimpered his embarrassment, he decided he didn’t break the medic so it was fine.

Scavenger set his lunch down in favor of cuddling First Aid to his chest. “This one’s mine. I’m not sharing either, let me make that clear.” Unless First Aid _wanted_ that, but he doubted the little medic had the libido to handle them all. He barely handled them all during a simple lunch break conversation.

All of his team blinked and nodded slowly. One thing they rarely did was keep things to themselves. “Guess we’ll have to get used to sharing you with him.” Bonecrusher spoke up, first time since lunch had started. He wasn’t one to get sentimental but a teammate was a teammate. He comforted himself with knowing his gestalt always protected its own.

First Aid sensed the awkward silence and spoke up to break it. “I’m not going to steal him.” Eyes went to the medic hidden behind big purple hands. “I mean, we’ve been getting together a lot. He’s still here, and at home, right?” He looked at Scavenger before the others. They nodded slowly and blinked in thought. Scavenger just spent his free time with First Aid. He played cards, wrestled, and got his work done with the same accuracy. The only difference: Scavenger got out of his room at home more. A good thing. “I know the bonds of a gestalt supersede any other bond. I had a gestalt once.”

Everyone cringed, their turn to avoid First Aid’s gaze. ‘Had’ implied his gestalt was dead or broke up for whatever reason. The pain of breaking that bond beyond comprehension and Scavenger hugged him tightly. He learned something important about his lover. “You never mentioned…”

First Aid shrugged and sighed. “It makes me sad. You get used to feeling those bonds in your spark all the time and then they’re gone. Like when the bond separates from your creators. Only sharper and fresher.” Scavenger squeezed him closer to his chest, and First Aid leaned into the comfort.

Scrapper took in this information and smiled softly. “Well. If you’re with Scavenger, then as far as I’m concerned you may as well be one of us.” The other glanced at their leader, shrugging and nodding. Made enough sense to them, and with that they began to pack up and to back to work.

First Aid stared in shock. “…Just like that?”

“Just like that. We’re simple folk, with simple qualifications. You do well at your job, you do it often as needed, and you take care of who is your own. You’re Scavenger’s, Scavenger is ours, and you are ours.” Scrapper put his trash in a barrel and waved First Aid to add his. The little medic came over and did as motioned, Scavenger following. A huge hand landed on Scavenger’s shoulder. “You better take good care of him.”

Scavenger nodded and picked up First Aid. “I know it’s your day off but, if you want, you can help with some fine details.” Scrapper looked a bit wary at that idea, but sighed and nodded.

“Someone has to thread wires into the computerized bits.” He relented, and First Aid perked up.

“I’m good with wiring. It’s like wiring hands back together.” As Scavenger walked off, First Aid babbled medical jargon about the different wires in the hand, and what each one did and why it was important. Scrapper caught himself staring at his hand and grinned.

Maybe their old hard-afts needed a bit of softening up. The world was changing; Autobots didn’t like their rowdy ways. The gentleness his team displayed around First Aid was proof enough of that. Scrapper got back to working, and found himself distantly listening to First Aid’s chatter. The little bot was good him, for them, Scrapper decided. He’d ask Scavenger to bring him around more.

**Author's Note:**

> KittyKatt25 mentioned that there indeed was no introduction of First Aid and Scavenger as a pair of lovers to his team. Set before Clean Up, of course. 
> 
> The Constructicons do not live in Freerun due to their territorial nature. Construction sites, their partners, even each other; they tend to hold onto things because of nervousness that they'll be taken away. It's only natural they'll claim little Aid too. XD
> 
> Questions/Comments appreciated :D Love you guys.


End file.
